Stubbornness
by EmmaLennyEddie
Summary: "That girl has always been fairly nice to you," Mr. Mufflin reminded him, narrowing one of his eyes, "and you just push her away. Maybe she finally got tired of it."


It had been several weeks since the Brain Loss incident. Though he had no memory of what exactly happened, but he still remembered these words.

That was the problem. Fanboy's words from that day kept echoing in his head. "_Out of the tub Yo! We're way too heavy now_!" Fanboy had snapped, right to Yo's face. His heart broke at the thought, and he wished that he could take it back.

What had really made him sad was that Yo had planned to trap Fanboy in a cage, just so she could get away with taking Chum chum. Trap. Him. In. A. Cage. How hurtful is that?

But what REALLY saddened him, was that she held Chum chum back, so that he couldn't stop Fanboy from eating his own brain.

Fanboy hated to admit it, but he was kind of jealous. No scratch that, he was SUPER jealous. He was jealous in a way that it totally showed. But he had a way to hide it. Yo and Chum chum had always been good friends, but she had a major crush on Chum chum, and it almost seemed like Yo ignored Fanboy's presence.

Whenever the three friends would exchange greetings, Yo would literally grab Chum chum, fondle over him, squeal, and shower him with hugs and kisses. And when she finally realized Fanboy was standing there, she would always add rather hastily, "Oh… Hi… Fanboy…"

It had always hurt Fanboy's feelings. He had no idea why Yo did that, so he tried to find an excuse why she did. Well, she obviously didn't like Fanboy… so he tried to be a bit bratty towards her as well.

Whenever Yo tried to hug Chum chum, Fanboy would grab his arm and lead him someplace away from the girl. Whenever she tried to play with Chum chum, Fanboy would lift the boy off his feet, high in the air, so she couldn't reach him. Whenever someone questioned Fanboy for his actions, he lied, making up excuses about protecting Chum chum from her over-obsessive ways. Just to cover up the obvious fact that he was jealous of his best friend.

Fanboy was jealous… And that's how he knew that he had feelings for Yo. Like strong feelings. But of course, he was too stubborn to admit it to anyone.

Mr. Mufflin, of all people, however, eventually noticed. As soon as class started, he announced in his monotone voice, "Okay class, take out your work books and do pages 63 to 71, all odd numbers." Thus followed, several groans from the student, and books taken out of their desks.

"Purple Kid, I need to have a word with you. Wait for me outside the classroom."

"Well that's quite a few words you just said," Fanboy joked, and he laughed to himself.

As he stood up from his desk and walked towards the door, several kids giggled, pointed at him and said things like, "Ooh! Fanboy's in trouble!" Chum chum gave him a sorrowful look.

Mr. Mufflin sighed. "You'll get better at those jokes," He held the door to the school hallway open and closed it when Fanboy went outside.

"So what's this about?" Fanboy asked. His eyes widened. "Am I in trouble or something?" He hadn't done anything that day though.

"You're not in trouble," Mr. Mufflin reassured. Fanboy sighed in relief. "But you seemed like you've been having some troubles." Troubles? What on earth does he mean?

"How do you know?" Fanboy questioned, crossing his arms. "Have you asked them lately?"

Mr. Mufflin rolled his eyes, and catching Fanboy completely off-guard, he said, "I know you're _jealous_, Purple Kid."

Fanboy's eyes widened in surprise, but he caught himself. "Heh, oh really? Jealous of who?"

"Please don't let this be another joke," Mr. Mufflin muttered to himself.

Fanboy laughed.

Mr. Mufflin glared at Fanboy. "My point is," he continued, "you _like_ that little Asian girl."

Fanboy stared at Mr. Mufflin for a few moments, and then burst out laughing, which echoed down the empty hallway. "You're hilarious, Mr. Mufflin," he gasped. "I didn't know that you had a funny side!"

Mr. Mufflin wasn't smiling.

"And…you're not joking…are you?" Fanboy trailed off, his laughter having died down. His smile faded and he sheepishly rubbed his arm out of habit.

"I'm afraid not, Purple Kid."

Fanboy crossed his arms and pouted. "I do NOT!" He huffed. "How could I like her? She's so annoying, and-" He looked at Mr. Mufflin, who, of course, smirked.

"And- and she likes Chum chum anyways-"

Mr. Mufflin gave him a you're-not-being-practical look.

Fanboy sighed and blushed. "Okay, yes, fine, I… kind of have feelings for her," He confessed. Alright, alright... He admit it. But why did Mr. Mufflin even want to know? Was that so important to Fanboy's teacher that he pulled him out of class?

"Knew it." Mr. Mufflin grinned triuphantly. "Go tell her, Purple kid." _...Huh?_

"What?!" Fanboy spluttered. "B-but, I don't know how to tell her! O-or what to say to her! I-I… I mean I don't-" Tears filled Fanboy's eyes. "You have to help me, Mr. Mufflin!"

"I tried to help you," Mr. Mufflin pointed out. "You just don't like hearing what I have to say."

Fanboy sighed. "What about Chum chum?"

"What _about_ the Talking Raccoon?" asked Mr. Mufflin.

Fanboy pondered for a moment. "W-well…they're like boyfriend and girlfriend or something," He said.

"That girl has always been fairly nice to you," Mr. Mufflin reminded him, narrowing one of his eyes, "and you just push her away. Maybe she finally got tired of it."

"Mr. Mufflin," Fanboy protested. Mr. Mufflin merely shook his head, "Go back to your seat," he said gently. Fanboy walked back to his seat, tears threatening to fall. As he took his seat next to Yo, he thought, '_What have I done?'_ Fanboy thought sadly. One tear trailed down his cheek. He quickly wiped it with one of his gloved hands before any of his fellow classmates saw. '_I was never there for Yo, she still liked me even when I was all mean, and especially around her…what kind of a person am I? What have I ever done that's been at least somewhat NICE to her? ' Ugh…_

_"…__I snuck into her sleepover," Fanboy mumbled under his breath._

_Duke, who sat in front of Fanboy, turned around. "You say something?"_

Fanboy blushed. '_You idiot'_ he scolded himself. No one needed to know that. He laughed a little. "Heh, sorry. I was just… uh… talking to myself." Fanboy hoped that Duke hadn't noticed that he had been crying.

When Duke didn't answer Fanboy, and merely stared at him, Fanboy went on. "It just helps me concentrate, you know? And uh…" He looked at Duke. "…stuff" Fanboy finished lamely before slinking down in to his chair.

Duke stared at Fanboy for a good ten seconds before responding, "Well, you're squeaky little voice breaks MY concentration, so shut it," And he turned back around, but not before muttering, "Weirdo," under his breath.

Fanboy frowned at the back of Duke's head. Hmph.

Fanboy looked to his right and actually caught Yo's eyes. She smiled and waved at him. "Hi Fanboy!" She whispered.

"Hi…" He blushed a little, hoping she didn't notice. Then he bent over his book, trying to pretend that he was reading. _'Ugh. What can I do…?'_

"_Go apologize you idiot!"_ a voice in his head instructed, that sounded suspiciously like Mr. Mufflin.

_Good idea_, Fanboy agreed. He wiped his eyes looked back to Yo, who was busily working on math equations.

"Uh, Yo?" Fanboy asked, hoping it didn't look like he had been crying.

"Yeah, Fanboy?" Yo responded cheerfully.

"Look Yo, I need to talk to you," Fanboy mumbled, again rubbing his arm.

"Hey, Yo!" Chum chum called from his desk. "Come here, I just found out the answer to #3!" _'Oh no, not a good time Chum chum...'_

Yo snorted. "Maybe later, Chum chum, Fanboy says he has to talk to me."

Fanboy's heart melted. He looked around at all the studying students and decided this wasn't the environment. "Can we go someplace more private?"

"Sure," Yo agreed, "we can ask Mr. Mufflin if we can use the supply closet."

'_Yep. Ignore the obvious choice of the hallway, and instead we're going to talk in a… supply closet." _Fanboy thought rather nervously.

* * *

They did ask Mr. Mufflin, who gladly agreed, and when he had left, Yo politely looked at Fanboy and said, "So what is it?"

"I-I… Well, u-um. The thing is…" Fanboy looked up into her beautiful, blue eyes. All of the past events they had been through together, all the things he had done to her, and how he loved her so much, all rushed through his mind as he stared into her eyes.

Fanboy remembered what Mr. Mufflin had said to him earlier:

"_The thing is…"_

_"That girl has always been fairly nice to you," Mr. Mufflin reminded him, narrowing one of his eyes, "and you just push her away. Maybe she finally got tired of it." _

"_And- and she likes Chum chum anyways-"_

Fanboy tried to speak, but his throat went try and his mind went blank. It was useless. She would never love him.

Oh God…. Fanboy burst out crying.

"Fanboy!" Yo gasped, going over to her friend and wrapping an arm around him, patting his back soothingly. "Shhh, it's okay, everything's okay."

"No it's not," Fanboy sobbed. "I-I've been so horrible to you, keeping you from Chum chum w-when I was just jealous of him the whole time. I'm so sorry, Yo. I-I just felt like you hated me, because you've always treated Chum chum like, well, you know.

Yo was, for once, speechless. "Oh, Fanboy, is that was this is about?" She gently wiped the tears out of Fanboy's emerald eyes. "I DO love you," she said, pure love shining in her eyes. "Chum chum and I are friends, but I love _you_, Fanboy."

Fanboy looked up, surprised. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course."

He took a deep breath, and a wave of sudden boldness washed over him. He tok a step closer to her, until they were inches apart. "Have you ever been kissed, Yo?" Fanboy asked next.

"No, why-" Yo began, but was cut off by Fanboy's lips. Yo gasped into Fanboy's mouth and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his thin neck. They kissed deeply but passionately, like their lives depended on it. And that was how Mr. Mufflin found them kissing, Yo presed up against the wall, and Fanboy's hands on her waist, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow, and Mr. Mufflin closed the door before anyone could see them.

When Fanboy finally released their kiss he said, "I love you, Yo." He wrapped his arms around Yo in a loving embrace, and his new girlfriend sighed happily, wrapped her arms around Fanboy's neck, and burying her face in his chest.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's mah love story! I know it sucked, but hey, I was too embarrassed to look at the screen! ;)


End file.
